


The Darkness Of The Night (And My Mind)

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Drabble, Fluff, I love him, M/M, Nightmares, bless him, graphic nightmares, lots of cas being fluffy, slight gore, veryyyy short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Dean had nightmares, Castiel is always there by his side





	The Darkness Of The Night (And My Mind)

Castiel was always the only one to know how truly awful Dean Winchester's nightmares were.

Sam had a vague idea, of course. It was hard to miss Deans screaming at night, or his bloodshot eyes the next morning, or how he used whiskey as a sleeping drug.

But Castiel was the one who stayed with him through the night.

Castiel was the one who held him tight against his chest, whispering words of comfort in both English and Enochian, desperate to save the man who had saved him so many times before.

Castiel was the one who pressed a finger to Deans forehead, taking on the Winchesters horrors as his own, allowing his beloved a good night’s sleep.

It was always Castiel.

~   


_ Screaming. _

_ Pain. _

_ A burning sensation as flames licked his face. _

_ His spine being ripped out, piece by piece, blood dripping down the remains of his back. _

_ Being hung by meat hooks speared through his shoulders. _

_ Screaming, for someone, anyone. _

_ For Sam. _

_ Sam. _

_ Screaming. _

~   


Dean was shaking in his sleep, muttering incoherently, wildly, thrashing every now and then as he tried to fight off an invisible foe, the occasional murmur of “Stop...please…” falling from his lips.

Castiel's heart broke in his chest as he could no longer take away Deans pain, his Grace having burned out long ago. He could no longer stop the nightmares, replace them with dreams and sweet memories.

But he could still help.

“Dean, wake up.” He muttered, placing a gentle hand over the mark on Dean's shoulder that branded him as Castiels. “Wake up, beloved.”   


Dean shot up, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream as his head whipped around, hand diving under his pillow for the gun that was always there, frantic until he caught sight of Castiel. He rubbed a hand over those green eyes, calming down almost immediately. “I woke you up again, didn't I?”   


“It's not a bother.” Castiel said easily, for it truly wasn't. No, he would much rather be awake, helping out his Dean.

Dean smiled at him, but it was empty, almost cold. “How do you even put up with me?”   


“I could ask you the same.” Castiel shot back, curling closer to his beloved, swinging a leg over his legs and laying his head upon his shoulder. “We are both broken, Dean Winchester, We deserve each other.”   


“If you say so.” Dean shrugged, but he still sounded defeated, broken. Castiel pressed a kiss to his handprint, knowing it often brought Dean comfort.    


“I am yours. And you are mine.” He said firmly, taking the other man's hand. “Nothing will tear us apart. Neither Heaven nor Hell, neither nightmares nor pain. I’m not leaving you, Dean Winchester. Do you understand me?”    


Dean smiled, and it seemed real this time. “Yeah, Cas, I hear you.”   


“Good.” Castiel snuggled back into his side, closing his eyes. “Now try to get back to sleep, goodness knows you need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing emeryshhay on tumblr, I loves this prompt!


End file.
